Dinner At 7
by bahh
Summary: Ron invites Harry to dinner. Set 5 years after Hogwarts. Completely dialogue. Malemale relationships, although no explicit scenes.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, its all JK's.  You know the dilly.

Also, there are implied (and not so implied) male/male relationships in this.  If you don't like that, don't read.  Nothing in this is extremely explicit.  Rated PG13 for language and sexual relations.

All dialogue.

**Ron Calls Harry:**

Ron: Harry?  HARRY?!  CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

Harry: Ron, stop shouting.

Ron: HARRY!!!  I JUST INSTALLED THE PHONEWAND!!!!!

Harry: RON!  Stop shouting!!! I can hear you!!!

Ron: Oh . . . Harry?

Harry: Yes, Ron?

Ron: How are you?

Harry: . . . 

Ron: HARRY?!

Harry: I'm fine, just caught off guard by your question.  So Hermione finally managed to convince you to install the phonewand?

Ron: Yea.  She had her mobile phonewand and she wanted to make sure we could talk to each other just in case something happened.  Although I don't know what could happen, now that You-Know-Who is finally gone.

Harry: You know Hermione, always prepared for something.

Ron: You'd think she'd loosen up after being out of school for 5 years, but she always manages to find something.

Harry: Loosen up?! Not Hermione.

Ron: Anyways, there was a reason for this phone call…

Harry: Oh, so there's more than just being honored by your voice, eh?

Ron: Shut it, you prat.  Yes, there's more.

Harry: Go on.

Ron: Hermione is planning a little dinner tonight.  She wondered if you wanted to come.

Harry: Yea!  I'd love to!

Ron: Great!

Harry: Oh . . .

Ron: Oh, Harry, you don't have other plans, do you?!

Harry: No, no.  It's not that.  Would you mind . . .?

Ron: Mind, what?

Harry: D'you think I could bring someone along?

Ron: Ooooh, who?

Harry: Just a friend.

Ron: Someone I know?

Harry: Yes.

Ron: Who?

Harry: I'll talk to you later Ron.  Thanks for the invite.  *click*

**Harry Calls Draco**

Draco:  Hello?

Harry: Hey, luv.

Draco: Alright, Harry?

Harry: You busy tonight?

Draco: Possibly.  What did you have in mind?

Harry: Just dinner.  You up for it?

Draco: I'm bollocksed, Harry.  I've been working all day.

Harry: Aw, c'mon!  It would mean a lot to me.

Draco: Stop pouting, Harry.  I can hear you over the line.

Harry: Please!

Draco: *sigh* Fine.  Where?

Harry: Well . . . Hermione invited us over . . . 

Draco: *click*

**Harry Calls Draco Again**

Harry: That wasn't very nice Draco!

Draco: I'm not a very nice person, Harry.

Harry: I've noticed.

Draco: Was there a point to this call Potter, or are you planning on wasting my entire day on this blasted phone?

Harry: Why won't you go to dinner at Hermione and Ron's?

Draco: Oh, I don't know . . . maybe because I hate their guts and wouldn't mind seeing them being eaten by ravenous worms?

Harry: Don't be rude, Draco.

Draco: That's who I am, in case you haven't noticed!

Harry: You know, sometimes I don't understand why I stay with you, Draco.

Draco: It's my body, Potter, don't try and deny it.

Harry: Can't you take anything seriously!  I was finally ready to tell Ron and Hermione about us and you're throwing this back in my face!

Draco: Don't act like I'm pressuring you or anything Harry.

Harry: ARG!  GOD DRACO!  Just move in with me, damn it!

Draco: . . . What?

Harry: You heard me.  Move in with me.

Draco: *click*

**Lucius**** Calls Draco**

Draco: Look, I don't want to talk to you right now!

Lucius: That's not a nice tone to take with your father

Draco: . . . 

Lucius: Draco, you there?

Draco: Yes, father.  Sorry.  I thought you were someone else.

Lucius: Who else would be calling you in the middle of the day?

Draco: Oh . . . no one important.

Lucius: Anyways, that's not the meaning for this call.

Draco: Yes, father.

Lucius: Your mother was wondering if you'd want to come down for dinner tonight.  She invited the Pravuses and they have a beautiful daughter that they would like you to meet.

Draco: Oh . . . 

Lucius: Your mother would love if you were able to come.

Draco: I'm sorry, father.  I already have plans for tonight.

Lucius: Really?  What are they?

Draco: Er, I'm meeting with some of the guys from work.  We're going out to dinner.

Lucius: Really?

Draco: Yes, father.

Lucius: Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I will let your mother know.

Draco: Thank you father.  Good bye.

Lucius: Good bye, son.

*click*

**Draco Calls Harry**

Harry: Harry Potter speaking.

Draco: I'll go to dinner tonight.

Harry: Draco?

Draco: I'll talk to you later. *click*

**Hermione Calls Ron**

Ron: HELLO?!?!

Hermione: Ron, stop shouting.

Ron: Oh, hello, luv.

Hermione: Hi, darling.  I'm at the store right now.  Did Harry accept the invite?

Ron: Yes.  He also said he was going to be bringing a friend.

Hermione: A friend?  Who?

Ron: He wouldn't say.

Hermione: Interesting . . . anyways.  What do you want for dinner tonight?

Ron: Anything, as long as it is edible.

Hermione: You really would eat anything.

Ron: Talk to you later, luv.

Hermione: Bye, dear.

*click*

**Hermione Calls Ginny**

Colin: Hello?

Hermione: Hello.  Is Ginny there?

Colin: Hold on.  //_GINNY! PHONEWAND!//_

Ginny: Hello?

Hermione: Hi, Ginny.

Ginny: Hermione!  Hi!  How are you?

Hermione: Wonderful.

Ginny: How's my git of a brother.

Hermione: He's same as always.

Ginny: *giggle* Hey, sorry I can't talk long.  Colin is determined to take me on one of his walks to take photos.

Hermione: No problem, I'm sorry to keep you.  I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight.

Ginny: I'd love to!  What time?

Hermione: Say, be here around 7, dinner at 7:30?

Ginny: Ace.  I'll talk to you later, 'Mione.

Hermione: See you tonight. OH! And be sure to bring Colin.

Ginny: Ta.  Bye.

Hermione: Bye.

*click*

Ginny Calls Ron

Ron: HELLO!?!

Ginny: Ron, stop shouting.  I can hear you.

Ron: Ahem, hello?

Ginny: *giggle* Hello, dear brother.

Ron: Hi, ickle Ginny.

Ginny: Just wanted to call and tell you to set two more spaces for dinner tonight.

Ron: What?

Ginny: Dinner.  Two more spaces.

Ron: What are you talking about?

Ginny: Sometimes you really are daft, Ron.  Colin and I are coming to dinner tonight.  Set two more spaces at the table for us.

Ron: Oh, alright.

Ginny: I'll see you tonight, alright?

Ron: Bye, Ginny.

Ginny: Bye, dear brother.

*click*

**Seamus calls Harry**

Harry: Harry Potter speaking.

Seamus: HARRY!!!!!!!!

Harry: Hello, Seamus.

Seamus: Hello, beautiful. //_Oh, shut up Dean.//  How are you Harry?_

Harry: Fantastic.  And you?

Seamus: Beautiful!  Just wondering what you're doing tonight.  Dean and I are going to this club downtown and were wondering if you wanted to come along.

Harry: As much as I would love to *cough* I already have plans.

Seamus: Aw . . . with who?

Harry: Ron and Hermione invited me over to dinner.  I'm going there.

Seamus: *gasp* And they didn't invite me!  That hurts me heart Harry.

Harry: Don't take it out of me, Shay.

Seamus: Take it out on Ron. *click*

**Seamus Calls Ron**

Ron: HELLO!?!

Seamus: RONNIEKINS!!!

Ron: Stop shouting, I can hear you.  Who is this?

Seamus: *gasp* Ronnie, I'm hurt.  You can't even recognize your own dear friend's voice.

Ron: Hello, Seamus.

Seamus: So, what's for dinner?

Ron: Excuse me?

Seamus: Dinner.  What are we having?

Ron: Well, I don't know what you're having . . . to be totally honest, I don't know what I'm having either.

Seamus: Well, that's alright.  Dean and I will be there are 7, alright?  Love you! *click*

**Ron calls Hermione**

Ron: HELLO?!  CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

Hermione: Ron, stop shouting.  What is it?

Ron: Did you invite Seamus and Dean to dinner?

Hermione: No.  Why?

Ron: Seamus just called.  He said he'd be over at 7.

Hermione: What?

Ron: He said he'd be over at 7.

Hermione: That's odd.  I'll call him. *click*

**Hermione Calls Seamus**

Dean: Hello?

Hermione: Seamus, that was very rude of you to invite yourself over to dinner like that.  Poor Ron sounded so confused.

Dean: Hermione, Seamus isn't here right now.

Hermione: Oh, Dean.  Hello.

Dean: Hello, Hermione.  Sorry about Seamus.  If it is too much of a hassle, there is no problem with us going to the club instead.  That is what we were planning to do anyways.

Hermione: Oh, no, no!  It's quite alright.  We'd love to have you over for dinner.  I didn't mean to snap like that.

Dean: You never do.

Hermione: . . . 

Dean: So, we should be over by 7?

Hermione: Er, yes.  Dinner will be served by 7:30.

Dean: See you tonight, Hermione.

Hermione: Bye, Dean.

*click*

**Harry Calls Draco**

Draco: Hello.

Harry: So you'll really come tonight?

Draco: I already told you I would.

Harry: Wonderful . . . 

Draco: Are you scared Potter?

Harry: Scared of what?

Draco: Telling everyone?

Harry: Of course not!!! Why would I be scared!?

Draco: Well, maybe because none of your dear Gryffindor buddies exactly adore me.

Harry: Well . . . 

Draco: And because they probably won't take it very well when you tell them we've been seeing each other for the past year.

Harry: Well . . . 

Draco: And I can only imagine the hissy fit that your dear Ronniekins will throw when he finds out.

Harry: BLOODY HELL DRACO!  Why must you ruin everything!

Draco: I'm a Malfoy.  That's my job.

Harry: Draco . . . I mean it.  Move in with me.

Draco: *click*

**Hermione Calls Ron**

Ron: HELLO!?

Hermione: Seriously, Ron.  Sometimes you really are daft.

Ron: You're the second person to say that to me today.

Hermione: I wonder why.

Ron: HEY!

Hermione: Dear, will you call Neville, Parvarti, and Lavender.  I'm afraid they'll feel left out if everyone else is coming to dinner and they aren't.

Ron: You're kidding right?  We don't live in a bloody mansion.

Hermione: YES! I am serious.  Now, please call! *click*

**Ron Calls Neville**

Neville: Longbottom residence.

Ron: HELLO NEVILLE!

Neville: Ron?  Is that you?  Why are you shouting?

Ron: Ahem.  Anyway.  How goes it, Neville?

Neville: Everything's fine.  Work is tiresome.  How are you?

Ron: Great.

Neville: And Hermione?

Ron: Same as always.  Anyway.

Neville: Yes?

Ron: We were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight.  A bunch of people from the old gang are coming down.

Neville: Fantastic.  When should I be there?

Ron: I believe 7.

Neville: Should I bring anything?

Ron: Not necessary.  Well, I've got other calls to make.  Hermione wants me to call Parvati and Lavender.

Neville: Oh, well . . . ahem *giggle* Parvati is here now.  I can ask her if you'd like.

Ron: Uh, sure.  Please.

Neville: //_Parvati__!  You want to go to Hermione's tonight for dinner?  What?  Oh, yea sure.  Yes, luv.  Uhh…okay, I'll ask him//. Uh, Ron?_

Ron: Yes?

Neville: Is Harry going to be there?

Ron: Well . . . yea.

Neville: //_He's going to be there, luv.  Alright.  I'll ask.// Ron?_

Ron: Yea?

Neville: Are you inviting Lavender?

Ron: Yea . . . I already said that.

Neville: Oh.  Well, she's coming, too.

Ron: Er, alright.  Well, I'll see you tonight, Neville.

Neville: We'll be there at 7.

Ron: Bye.

*click*

Parvati Calls Lavender

Lavender: Parvati?  Is that you?

Parvati: How'd you know.

Lavender: I could just tell.

Parvati: *giggles* You won't believe your luck.

Lavender: My luck?

Parvati: Yes, your luck.

Lavender: Parvati, you're talking in riddles.

Parvati: You have plans tonight?

Lavender: Well, I was going to—

Parvati: Break them.

Lavender: What are you talking about?

Parvati: We're going to dinner at Hermione's.

Lavender: Why?

Parvati: Because he's going to be there.

Lavender: Who?

Parvati: Don't be daft Lavender.  Harry is.

Lavender: Harry?  Tonight?!  SHIT!  I HAVE TO GET READY!

Parvati: *giggle* Calm down, Lav.  You have till 7.  It's only 4:30.

Lavender: Shit, Parvati . . . I'm not prepared for this!

Parvati: You know you're going to have to ask him tonight.  We're getting old…we can't wait forever.

Lavender: *sigh* I know . . . I'll ask him tonight.

Parvati: Good.

Lavender: Parvati . . . 

Parvati: Yes?

Lavender: *giggle* You think he'll say yes?

Parvati: How could he resist. *giggle*

Lavender:  I'll see you tonight.

Parvati: Bye.

*click*

**Draco Calls Harry**

Harry:  Harry Potter speaking.

Draco: What time are we going out tonight?

Harry: Oh, hello luv!  I'm fine, thanks for asking.  How are you?  Oh that's wonderful!

Draco: Drop the act, Harry.  What time are we going out tonight?

Harry: Well . . . I'm not sure.  I'll give Ron a call.

Draco: You do that.  *click*

**Harry Calls Ron**

Ron: Hello?

Harry: Ah, you've finally got the hang of it.

Ron: What?

Harry: You're not screaming into the phone anymore.

Ron: Well, I figured people could hear me after they kept telling me to stop shouting.  I'm really not THAT daft, despite what everyone says.

Harry: *laugh* I was just calling to see what time we should come over tonight.

Ron: 7 . . . and speaking of we, who is it you're bringing?

Harry: I'll be sure to bring a nice bottle of wine.  See you tonight, Ron! *click*

**Ron calls Seamus**

Dean: Hello?

Ron: Seamus?

Dean: Hold on, I'll get him. _Seamus!_

Seamus: Hello!!

Ron: Hi Seamus.

Seamus: Aw, Ronnie!  How nice of you to call.  And I just want to thank you again for inviting us over for dinner.

Ron: I didn't invi—

Seamus: Dean and I really appreciate it!

Ron: Well . . . whatever.  I was just wondering if you have talked to Harry recently.

Seamus:  Harry?  I talked to him earlier today.

Ron: I was just wondering if you knew anything about this mystery person he is bringing to dinner.

Seamus: He actually found someone?!  I was scared that boy was going to be single and not produce a single pretty-green-eyed son!  That really would be a shame.

Ron: I take it then—

Seamus: Sorry, mate.  I don't know anything about Harry's love interest.

Ron: Thanks anyways.

Seamus: No problem, mate!  Love you!

*click*

**Seamus Calls Hermione**

Hermione: Hello?

Seamus: Hermione.  I'm angry with you for yelling at the love of my life.

Hermione: I thought I was yelling at you.

Seamus: Oh, well, my apologies.  He didn't tell me that.

Hermione: Now you know.

Seamus: Speaking of loves of our lives, how are you and Ron.

Hermione: We're fantastic.  Moving in together was one of the smartest things we've done together as a couple.  And life with Dean?

Seamus: Same as always, just how I like it.  We virtually have the same relationship as before.

Hermione: Except now you have sex.

Seamus: Wouldn't have it any other way.  How's your sex life?

Hermione: None of your business.

Seamus: *laughing* I can just imagine your face right now, Hermione.  Stern and rigid, unbreakable.

Hermione: That's me, in a nutshell.

Seamus: Well, how about Harry's love life.  How's that going?

Hermione: Same as usual, I assume.  He doesn't really tell us much about it, really.

Seamus: Ron says that he's bringing someone to dinner.

Hermione: Yes, he told me that too.  I wondered about it while I was shopping . . . I can't imagine who it would be.  Lavender, do you suppose?

Seamus: She has been pining for him this past year.

Hermione: Yes, she's made no attempt to cover that.

Seamus: Well, I guess we'll find out tonight.

Hermione: Yes, I guess we shall.

Seamus: See you, luv! *click*

**Lucius**** Calls Draco**

Draco: Hello.

Lucius: Hello, son.

Draco: Father.

Lucius: Mother was very disappointed that you won't be coming to dinner tonight.

Draco: Send my deepest apologies.

Lucius: She misses you dearly, boy.

Draco: As I miss her.

Lucius: She insists that we come and visit you tomorrow.

Draco: Tomorrow?!

Lucius: Yes, tomorrow.

Draco: But . . . 

Lucius: No excuses, boy.  You've been avoiding us long enough.  We're coming down tomorrow.

Draco: But . . . 

Lucius: Be ready. *click*

**Draco Calls Harry**

Harry: Harry Potter Speaking.

Draco: Yes.

Harry: Yes, what?

Draco: Yes, I'll move in with you.

Harry: *click*

**Harry Calls Draco**

Harry: *laughing*

Draco: That wasn't very funny, Potter.

Harry: I thought it was.

Draco: I will admit I was shocked.  I was expecting "Oh Dray, my love, you just made my day!"  Instead all I got was a ring tone and I was left staring at the phonewand.

Harry: *laughing* I'm sorry, luv, you made my day.  Now, are you almost ready for dinner?  It's nearly 7.

Draco: Harry . . . I am a Malfoy.  I've been ready for the past 10 minutes.  I'll be over at your flat in about 10 minutes.  I'm bringing my stuff.

Harry: *cough* What?!

Draco: I said I'm bringing my stuff.

Harry: You're moving in today?

Draco: No better time than the present. *click*

**Harry Calls Ron**

Harry: Ron!

Hermione: Harry, what's wrong?

Harry: Oh Hermione.  Nothing's wrong.  In fact, everything is great.  Who's coming tonight?

Hermione: Um…everyone.  Ginny, Colin, Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lavender . . . 

Harry: . . . Shit.

Hermione: What's wrong, Harry?!

Harry: Nothing.  See you tonight at 7.

**Harry Calls Draco**

Harry: You were right.

Draco: I'm always right.  What was it this time?

Harry: I'm scared.  Shitless . . . 

Draco: No time to worry now.  You've already made your promise to come.  And I still have to finish packing.  Look, we'll talk on the drive there, alright?  Now, let me go so I can pack and be there A-Sap.

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Yes, Harry?

Harry: I love you.

Draco: . . . 

Harry: Well??

Draco: I love you, too.

Harry: *click*


End file.
